The present invention relates to a method of disposing of materials by at least partially dissolving them in acid and then incinerating the resulting acid composition containing them. 2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to develop methods which result in the efficient and economical disposal of waste materials, particularly those materials having some degree of bulk, e.g., shaped articles, fabrics, and the like. For example, when certain substrates, e.g. fibrous substrates, such as rags and paper products, are impregnated with waste materials, e.g., solvents, oils, hazardous chemicals, and the like, it is desirable to provide a means for their economical and environmentally sound disposal. Placing such bulky materials in a landfill poses certain environmental problems which render such an approach generally undesirable. Although such materials can be directly incinerated, such an approach also has certain disadvantages. For one thing, the handling of the bulky material preparatory to incineration is labor intensive. Secondly, special precautions need to be taken in regard to the design of the incineration apparatus in order to perform the incineration in the most environmentally sound fashion.
Hence, a need exists for a more efficient, economical, and environmentally sound way of disposing of the aforementioned type of bulky material.